


I'll Bring Home a Prince for You

by Lumeleo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adoption, Kid Fic, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: When Link finds an orphaned Rito child, he can only think of one solution. Luckily, Sidon very much agrees.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 375





	I'll Bring Home a Prince for You

No matter how low the numbers of Ganon’s beasts grew, Link was still always hesitant to approach a column of smoke.

He had been roaming Hyrule for months, ever since his wounds had healed enough. The local guards were doing their part, of course, but they focused on protecting the settlements, as was their duty. The smarter beasts were retreating to the more rural parts, only striking travelers who wandered too far from the protected settlements, and those were the ones Link went after. It was taking a while, but he was tenacious, and with Ganon gone there was no more blood moon. Every monster he took down was a monster that would never, ever hurt another innocent again.

People could feel safe again. People were supposed to feel safe again, at least. And yet he saw smoke rising from the forest, a thick column of it, and his heart sank even as he spurred his horse on.

It was obvious even before he cleared the treeline that he was too late. The little cottage nestled between trees was burning, half collapsed in on itself. There were bokoblin remains scattered around the ground, the sign of a ferocious battle. The other side of the battle was there too, still and bloody. Link halted his horse and hopped off, running over. He didn’t expect to find life, but still felt saddened as he turned over the Rito warrior and found himself looking at a lifeless face. He couldn’t have been gone for the day yet, not with the house still burning, and still there had never been any chance of Link making it on time.

Link glanced around, taking in the scene. The trampled snow marked the direction of the attack, confirmed by where the signs of the battle lay. However, there were also footsteps running in the other direction, and they didn’t look like mokoblin tracks. Link swallowed, taking off on a half-run. Whatever was happening here, he couldn’t waste any more time.

He saw the signs of wings beating into the snow, and for a brief moment he actually felt some hope. Then his eyes caught the collapsed former at the treeline, and it all faded away.

Making his way towards the other fallen Rito, Link saw the arrows sticking out of her lifeless body, blood staining the snow. Even so, he had to make sure. He could not give up hope, not just yet.

He was a few steps away when he heard the sound.

Link froze, then rushed forward even faster. He hadn’t imagined it, he knew that, there had been a sound from the lifeless body. A helpless, tiny whimper, one that did not sound like an adult Rito, injured or not.

His heart in his throat, Link carefully turned the body over. This Rito was clearly as dead as the first one, her purple feathers stained red. However, there was something small nestled under her, shielded from the arrows by her body. Something small, fluffy, and crying.

Link’s hands trembled as he picked up the baby. The child didn’t seem injured, but they were no doubt scared, hungry, and freezing. Link could not help the first of the three, nor could he bring their parents back, but the other two problems he could address, at least a little.

Thinking back to what little he had learned of Rito childcare in his travels, Link dug up some leftover poultry from his bag, mashing it up into soft little bits. The shivering little thing fit just fine inside his coat, their beak peeking out so Link could feed them. He wasn’t sure if this was right for a child this young, but the baby seemed just fine eating it, and it was all he could think of at the moment.

Once the little ball of feathers settled against his chest, Link breathed deep. He had no idea what he was doing, but he was going to try his best to do the right thing. And right now, that meant making sure this little one was all right.

Before anything else, though, he had graves to dig.

*

“I am afraid I cannot give you help here.” The chief sighed, shaking his head. “While most Rito do live in this village, there are those who leave, and they are most often those who have no strong ties to the village. I can and will ask around, but I’m not sure I will be able to find any relatives for him.”

Link nodded. To be honest, he hadn’t been too hopeful in the first place. After all, Ganon’s reign had left far too many homes broken. Still, that did leave an important question. _‘And if you don’t?’_

“Ah.” Clearly the chief wasn’t entirely happy with that idea either, frowning. “In that case, I will find another family to take him in. Either way, you will not have to worry about the poor tyke being left alone.”

It should have been a satisfactory answer. After all, he had no reason to doubt the good hearts of the Rito. Still, Link had seen the state this proud people had been left in, with missing parents and partners, everyone struggling to provide some sense of normality to their diminished families. He thought of this little baby being placed in one such family, another mouth to feed and another voice crying for attention, and shuddered. He might not have doubted the good intentions, but he also didn’t want to gamble with the happiness of the child.

Adjusting the small weight on his arm, he weighed his words for a moment before signing. _‘I need to ask you two favors.’_

“For you? Anything.” The chief nodded. “We will never be able to repay you for everything you have done for us, but we will certainly try.”

_‘One. Someone needs to look after the baby. There are still monsters in the area, and I can’t fight with a child.’_ He waited for the chief to nod his agreement before continuing. _‘Two. If you haven’t found any relatives when I return… I need someone to show me how to care for a Rito child.’_

The chief looked surprised for a moment, the expression then melting into something as close to a smile as a Rito beak would allow. Not that Link cared, not really. He had spent enough of his life pleasing others.

All he needed to know was that the baby would be happy and cared for.

*

Sidon was getting worried.

Of course, Link would no doubt have mocked him for such foolishness. His precious Champion had faced adversaries the like none other had seen, and lived to tell the tale. With Ganon gone and the monsters ever diminishing, Sidon’s concern were surely unfounded. No doubt Link would soon ride back to the Domain, road-weary but triumphant, and Sidon would be free to embrace him in a warm welcome.

He could not afford to doubt that.

As much as he tried to keep his fears at bay, Sidon could not deny the relief and delight that rushed through him when a guard hurried to him, carrying news that Link had been seen approaching the Domain. He did not quite abandon his current task at once, but he did hasten his steps to finish his survey of the surrounding mountains. If he did not waste time, he could make it back with just enough time to make himself presentable for the return of his beloved Champion.

It took some scrubbing, but Sidon managed to wash away the dust sticking to his scales and still had time put on some of his more impressive jewelry before the long-awaited call of Link’s return rang out over the Domain. Perhaps his rush was not very becoming of the prince, but Sidon had little care for how others might view him as he made his way to the gates as quickly as he could move out of the water. Though then, everyone surely already knew just how fond he was of Link.

“Link!” Sidon couldn’t help but cry out from a ways away, waving a greeting as soon as he could see Link. The Champion had alighted his mount, leading the horse carefully along the long bridge. At the sight of Sidon’s approach, Link lifted his free hand in response. For all that he knew he had a rather distinctive frame among the Zora, it still warmed Sidon’s heart to know that Link was 

“I’m so delighted to see you again, my Champion!” Sidon grinned widely as he got closer, barely restraining himself from picking Link up and giving him a spin. Only because he wanted to make sure Link had no injuries, first. He had no shame in making his love for his hero clear for all to see. “Come, let a guard take your horse. You must both be exhausted after your adventures. I look forward to your new tales, but those can wait until after you’ve had food, a bath, and rest.”

Link smiled, his head tilting to the side in apparent approval. However, he motioned for Sidon to wait, then started to sign as soon as he handed off the reigns of his horse to a guard.

_‘There is something I need to tell you first.’_

“Oh?” Sidon blinked. It was not often Link could not wait to share news, and mostly for the worse. However, Link’s smile did not fade, so he doubted that was the case here. “Good news, I hope?”

‘In a way.’ Link moved to brush aside his cape, which had been covering most of him so far. This was when Sidon saw a sling set across his chest, a bundle hiding within. As Sidon stared in wonder, a small face peeked out. It was a Rito child, with white and red feathers and bright eyes that looked up at Sidon with clear curiosity.

“Who is this?” Sidon looked up at Link, confused. “Isn’t this rather far from the lands of the Rito?”

Link nodded, gently smoothing the flaming red feathers on the little head. _‘This is Vali,’_ he signed then. _‘My son.’_

“Your son?” Sidon paused for a moment to consider this, then kneeled down so he wouldn’t tower over the child quite so much. “Well! I’m glad to meet you, young Vali. Named after the Champion, are you? I’m sure you will grow up more than worthy of your name.”

As he glanced at Link, he found the smile had faded. The way Link looked at him was almost… careful. Scared, even?

“Is something the matter, my love?” And was it something Sidon could ease at all?

Link hesitated, then finally responded. _‘I’m just glad you are happy.’_

“Of course I am! Well, I suspect there are some less than fortunate circumstances that brought him to your care, but aside from that, a child is always a joyous occasion!” Sidon considered, then gasped. “Oh! Did you think I would be upset that you took on such a responsibility without my knowledge?”

_‘It is rather big.’_ Link gave a quiet sigh. _‘Once I am not needed elsewhere, I want to live here. Live with you.’_

“That is certainly what I want for you, too. The thought of helping you raise a child only makes me even happier.” Sidon gave Link a bright grin, hoping to make his joy clear. “Do not worry, my beloved. This is a surprise, but it is a happy one. Little Vali is welcome in my home and my heart, and I will treat him as my own, if you would allow.”

_‘Thank you.’_ Link’s lips curled into a smile. _‘That makes me happy.’_

“And your happiness is all I could dream of. Now, Zora’s Domain is rather different from the Rito Village, but I have no doubt we can make it a safe and happy place for Vali.” Sidon brushed the side of Link’s face. “Just as I hope it will be a safe and happy home for you as well.”

Link smiled, leaning into the touch. _‘Always, with you.’_

“Now that that’s settled, how about we get to the food and bath and rest? For both you and our little Vali.” Sidon smoothed the bright red feathers very carefully, mindful of his claws. “I’ll make sure they cook the tastiest fish nice and soft to suit a little beak.”

It had been a long wait, but this moment of reunion was worth every second of impatience he had suffered through.

*

Of all the creatures that had ever woken him up at the crack of dawn, Link had to admit he was rather partial to this one.

“Papa! Papa, wake up!” Vali was practically bouncing on his chest, wings flapping in excitement. “We’re going fishing today, remember?”

“I’m sure he hasn’t forgotten, darling.” Sidon came to Link’s rescue, snatching the child from the bed to allow Link to actually get up. “Let’s give your dear papa a chance to actually wake up, hm? Also, we all need to have breakfast first.”

“Do we hafta?” Vali whined, making a good effort at pouting before he turned on his smile again. He clearly took after Sidon, in that nothing could keep his cheer away for long. Link was grateful for it, for both of them. He needed all the smiles in his life he could find to fight back the occasional dark memories.

“Yes, we do! It’s no good to go fishing on an empty stomach.” Sidon grinned. “You’d just end up swallowing your fish right away, and then you’ll get an upset tummy.”

“Nuh-uh!” Vali huffed, flapping his wings until Sidon set him down. “Right, Papa?”

Link shook his head with amusement. _‘Your dad is right. Also, I’m hungry.’_

“See, Vali? We can’t very well let your dear Papa be hungry!” Sidon grinned. “He’s even older than me, you know. Old people get cranky when they’re hungry.”

Now, Link huffed, but smiled despite himself as he got up and dressed. At least Vali had his vest on, so he hadn’t run to Link right out of bed. That, or Sidon had caught him at least for a moment before losing him again.

Perhaps it wasn’t the most traditional thing, a Rito child running around in a Zora vest that Sidon had put together with his own hands. However, it was very appropriate for their little family, and Link wouldn’t have had it any other way. Besides, Link already had his own armor, so it wouldn’t have made much sense for Sidon to go to all that trouble for his sake, but Sidon had wanted to follow the tradition anyway. Making something for Vali to symbolize both their engagement and Vali’s place in their family was really the best option.

Vali rushed down the corridor ahead of them, no doubt in a rush to get his breakfast out of the way so they could heat out to fish. Link and Sidon followed at a more sedate pace, confident in the knowledge that their son would be perfectly safe even if he got out of their sight. There wasn’t a single person in Zora’s Domain who didn’t adore the little prince.

“Do you think he’ll actually catch any fish?”

Link smiled, shaking his head. Not that he doubted Vali’s enthusiasm, but that was rather the problem. _‘They will swim away before he’s even close.’_

“Even so, it’s good for him to start to learn. Perhaps it will even teach him some patience.” Sidon chuckled. “And if not, at least he’ll have fun.”

_‘He always does.’_ But then, Link was always happy to spend time with his family as well. _‘Perhaps we should teach him archery soon.'_

“Ah, a brilliant idea. The Rito have good eyes, and he’ll be able to hunt with that as well.” Sidon grinned. “Well, he will once he’s strong enough to actually draw a proper bow. But again, it is something he can only learn in time.”

_‘Right.’_ Link paused. _‘I’m glad. That he only needs to know that for hunting.’_ He certainly hoped their little boy would never have to fight a war like he had.

“As am I. Many people, and you most of all, fought hard and long to make that possible.” Sidon hugged Link closer to his side. “You know, I have been thinking.”

Link lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Perhaps one of these days, we could think of some way to give him a younger sibling?”

Now, Link was too stunned to sign a response, but he was fairly sure his beaming smile was response enough.


End file.
